The Return Home
by ChristyGilbert
Summary: Jem and the Holograms have just learned that someone they thought died years ago really survived and has been living with amnesia. When word gets out about this new discovery, Eric and the Rivals go out of their way to steal the spotlight.
1. Past Connections

The early morning hours at Starlight Mansion was abuzz with the usual chatter and excitement. The excited chatter from the Starlight Girls for the start of the new school year, everyone was excited, except for Jerrica. For the last five years, since Jem and the Holograms won the Battle of the Bands against the Misfits, Jerrica had been the Chief Executive officer of Starlight Music, her family's Music company which was doing much better in the music business since the release of Jacqui Benton's music in a tribute to her memory. Today was the anniversary of her mother's death in a plane crash almost ten years before. She looked at the picture of her mother, her, and her sister Kimber as tears began to fill her eyes. She began remembering how cold she had been to her mother the day she had been leaving for the start of a tour which was also the day that she died. "I wish that there was some way for me to tell mom how sorry I am for the way that I acted that day." Jerrica thought. Pushing the thought out of her mind for the time being, Jerrica went downstairs to meet the rest of the Holograms.

"Hey Jerrica," her sister called after the girls had left for school, "that concert promoter from Las Vegas, Hays, he's back and he wants to talk to you about a return performance with Jem and the Holograms at his casino."

"I wanted to apologize for everything that happened the last time that you were at my casino." Mr. Hays said, "I would like to invite you to preform again; and this time your opening act will not be a rival group. If I hadn't enlisted the Misfits, there would not have been any trouble. Would you consider coming back for a return performance?"

"That is outrageous." Kimber said, "Come on, what do you say sis? Are we going to do this?" Without a word of response, Jerrica signed the new contract enlisting Jem and the Holograms in the performance. "Oh Mr. Hays who are we preforming with when we get there?"

"Oh, you don't know her, but her name is Elizabeth Mason, a bright and shining star when it comes to her music." Mr. Hays said, "She is quite an inspiration when she sings much like your Jem. I think that you will enjoy singing with her and another group called Jade and the Enforcers. See ya'll in Vegas." At the same time in Las Vegas at the Gold Dust Casino, Elizabeth Mason was practicing her music singing a song brought to light by imagination and sheer inspiration.

Starlight Jacqui Benton Starlight is the message that I send from beyond Starlight is for always, even when I'm gone Starlight to shimmer on and on! Starlight, won't desert you! Starlight, always there! Starlight, is the present, I send from high above Starlight is eternal like my love Starlight is the message that I send! Starlight!

"That was absolutely beautiful, Liz." Hays said, "But where did you get that song you just sang?"

"I-I'm not sure Hays," Elizabeth said, "I just wish that I could remember more of my past, maybe then I would remember where I heard that song and the lyrics of it."

"I have resigned Jem and the Holograms from Starlight Music." Hays said, "They will be preforming with you and the Enforcers tomorrow night."

"Jem and the Holograms? Starlight Music? Where do they hail from?" She asked, "Why does the name Starlight Music sound so familiar?"

"Starlight Music is in Los Angeles and was once owned by Emmett Benton and now owned by his eldest daughter Jerrica." Hays replied, "Jerrica's band Jem and the Holograms were in a fight to keep Starlight Music from Eric Raymond, a man who tried to steal the company from the Bentons about five years ago. Anyway, why don't ya take a break, go and rest those pipes for tomorrow night's performance."

Taking his advice, Elizabeth went to rest and relax for the performance. To look at her, she could be confused as Jacqui Benton or, at least, her twin. She laid back on her bed and within seconds, she was asleep being haunted by faces and images she could not place. Images of Emmett Benton and his daughters Kimber and Jerrica, a building bearing the name Starlight Music, being on the road, singing and playing the guitar. She was suddenly snapped awake by a knock on the door. The door opened and revealed Elizabeth's manager Joyce Gabor. Joyce was an older version of Pizzazz minus the green hair and demon style makeup. "Are you alright, Elizabeth, I heard you screaming." Joyce asked seriously concerned.

"I'm sorry Joyce, I-I was having a nightmare." Elizabeth said, "Not so much a nightmare as much as all these images and faces that I cannot match with any names. I know that there's something I should be remembering, but I can't get it to come out. I could really use your help."

"Well after the performance here, we are off to Los Angeles." Joyce announced, "I need to try and make amends with my family and maybe you will be able to get a record de from one the local music companies."

"I just wish that I could remember where I fit in." Elizabeth said, "Who are the people who keep haunting me and reaching out for me? Why can't I find what is missing in my life?"

Something Is Missing In My Life Oooh... Oh no! I feel a loss, and it's got me kinda shook I keep on searching but it's nowhere I look Somethin' is miss in'! Something is missing in my life (something is missing) Won't somebody tell me where it's gone (something is missing) Something is missing in my life Somebody tell me where I've gone wrong With my life I move around, keep goin' day and night I look for answers but they're nowhere in sight Somethin' is missin' On a bus or walking down the street I feel lonely lost and incomplete Whoa, whoa! Somethin' is missin' in my life (Somethin' is missin') Won't somebody tell me where it's gone (something is missing) Somethin' is missing in my life Somebody tell me where I've gone wrong With my life (Somethin' is missin' in my life) In my life (Somethin' is missin' in my life) Somethin' is missin' (Somethin' is missin' in my life) Somethin' is missin'

The images and nameless faces kept running through Elizabeth's mind and were showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. Hays entered her dressing room; and by the look on his face, the man had some very good news to share with her. "Hey Liz, the band that you will be playing with has just arrived and are setting up for their practice." Hays said, "I would like to introduce you to them if you are up for it. I think that you would really like them."

"Sure, I could use a change of pace for the moment." Elizabeth replied. They had just gotten to the backstage curtain while Jem and the Holograms were set up and were getting ready to practice for the big concert the next night. Elizabeth stood out of their sight watching them as they began their song. It All Depends On The Mood I'm In (Ooh, Ooh, mood I'm in!) (Ooh, Ooh, mood I'm in!) I can be whoever I want to, Anyone at all I can strut, when I want to strut, Or hide behind a parasol! It all depends on the mood I'm wearin' It all depends on the mood I'm in (mood I'm in) I can be beautiful, or truly outrageous, It all depends on the mood I'm in! (Ooh, Ooh, mood I'm in) (Ooh, Ooh, mood I'm in) Off I go in search of adventure (Ooh, Ooh, mood I'm in), Anytime I chose (Ooh, Ooh, mood I'm in), I wear heels, if that's how it feels (Ooh, Ooh, mood I'm in), Or else I wear my blue suede shoes! It all depends on the mood I'm wearin', It all depends on the mood I'm in (mood I'm in) I can be beautiful, or truly outrageous It all depends on the mood I'm in (Ooh, Ooh, Mood I'm in) / It all depends (On the mood I'm in!) Elizabeth could not believe what she was seeing. The women on the keyboards, and guitars were the same women who constantly haunted her dreams, but in her dreams, they were young girls. Could they know just who she was? She had to match their faces in her dreams to some names and fast.

"That was outrageous as always, Ladies." Hays said, "Jem and the Holograms, I would like you to meet your additional performer. This is Elizabeth Mason." Jem and the Holograms, with the exception of Raya, all had shocked looks on their faces. Elizabeth Mason was a dead ringer for Jerrica and Kimber's mom Jacqui. But she could not be Jacqui, Jacqui Benton was killed in a plane crash ten years before.


	2. Discussions

"I can't believe what I am seeing!" Kimber squealed, "You are-" Kimber was suddenly cut off, by Aja who was just as shocked as the rest of the band was. Jaqui Benton was alive and didn't seem to recognize the women she was with. Another woman who could have passed for Pizzazz walked up to them.

"I am Joyce Gabor." She said, "I know you all have received a shock but I think that I can explain things before everything gets too far out of hand. Is Jerrica with you?"

"No, she had to stay behind in Los Angeles to keep Eric and the Misfits away from us and the company." Shana said, "I know you. You're Pizzazz's mother. Boy, would she be shocked if she was to see you now."

"You know her as Phillis." Aja said, "She's been a pain in the backside since you walked out on her and her father."

"Oh no, I knew Phillis was angry, but I had no idea that she would take her anger out on everyone around her." Joyce said, "The separation was not all my fault if she could ever really believe that. Harvey spent more time at the office than he ever did at home. It was almost as if he cared more about his business than he did about his family. I don't this neither he nor Phillis would ever forgive me for walking away, and her father probably blames me for the way she turned out."

"At least she had her father even though he spoiled her rotten and gave her everything she wanted when she wanted and she didn't care what she had to do to get it." Kimber said, "Mr. Gabor said that Phillis has resented the world ever since you walked out on them. How did you end up with my mother is another question."

"Your mother?" Joyce asked, "You mean to say that Elizabeth Mason is your mother?" "Yes, her full name is Jaqueline Elizabeth Mason Benton." Jem said, "She had supposedly died in a plane crash when Jerrica was twelve and Kimber was ten."

"Jem, you need to becareful how much that you reveal about what you know." Aja said, "I mean this is our rival's mother here that we are talking to."

"I have followed the career of Jem and the Holograms and the Misfits since the beginning, and I can assure you that nothing you tell me in confidence will go any farther than us." Joyce announced, "I know of the trouble my daughter and her band has caused you and I will promise that she will atone for all of the trouble they have caused."

"You don't need to do that, Mrs. Gabor." Jem said, "Since the reunion of BaNee and her father, Pizzazz and the Misfits have been on their best behavior. But I think that the only way you and Elizabeth will truly understand how it all came about will be for us to tell you the story before the concert." The group and the women retired to Jaqui and Joyce's dressing room where the girls began telling the story about how it all began starting with the plane crash Emmett's constant work both with the music company and Synergy, the arrival of Eric, Emmett's passing, the introduction of Jem and the Holograms, everything they had been through since the beginning, all the way up to the present.

"So, through the help of your father's holographic computer and your earrings, it allows you to be Jem and anyone else?" Joyce asked, "You came up with the name of Jem using your mother's initials, but no one else knows that you and Jem are one and the same why?"

"If Synergy was to fall into the wrong hands, her holograms could be used for evil purposes and innocent people could be hurt." Kimber said, "That is why the identity of Jem and Synergy's part in it remains a carefully guarded secret. Only a miniscule few know the truth."

"It's time to rock and roll ladies." Hays said.

"Why don't you come back to Los Angeles with us when our time here is over and we'll talk more about the situation then." Jem said. The women agreed and all went their separate ways to get ready for the concert performance featuring Jaqui Benton and the Holograms.

"Derk Hays and the Gold Dust casino is pleased to present, Elizabeth Mason with Jem and the Holograms." the announcer said. The band ran onto the stage as the music began to play the songs.

Gettin' Down To Business We've just been playin', Foolin around! While everybody else is out there, Coverin' ground! We've gotta take a whole new tact To get back on the track! And it's time we get started Gettin' down to business Time we get started Gettin' down to business! They're all sayin' (ooh ooh ooh) We don't have a chance (ooh ooh ooh) We don't wanna let 'em Write us off in advance There's only one thing we can do (one thing) To make our dreams come true! And it's time we get started Gettin' down to business Time we get started Gettin' down to business And it's time we get started Gettin' down to business Time we get started Gettin' down to business They're all sayin' (ooh ooh ooh) We don't have a chance (ooh ooh ooh) We don't wanna let 'em Write us off in advance There's only one thing we can do (one thing) To make our dreams come true! And it's time we get started Gettin' down to business Time we get started Gettin' down to business And, it's time we get started Gettin' down to business Time we get started Gettin' down to business! The crowd cheered as the group reintroduced themselves and the revealence of their newest additions to the group. Cameras flashed and reporters recorded what they learned about the story that was being revealed and how Elizabeth and Joyce would be returning with the Holograms to Los Angeles to pick up in the music business where they had left off. While the introductions were going on, Joyce and Jaqui were learning the songs the Holograms had brought with them to perform. Jaqui was the second one up to perform and her choice was the song sang for Banee.

Family Is... Family (Family) is people who care, People who are constantly there Family (Family) is people who come to your aid When you're alone, confused, and afraid (Family) Family is people in touch People who come through in a clutch Family (Family) is people who give all they've got If they're related or if they're not Family is a state of mind! Take a look and you will find! (Family) Family is people you love People you're always thinkin' of Family (Family) is people unselfish and true (Family) Is people like me and you Family! People like me and you!

The crowd and once again the cameras went crazy. Jem knew that by the time they returned to Los Angeles, the news of Elizabeth and Joyce would be all over the place and she wondered what the outcome would be.


	3. Time to change

In Los Angeles the next day, it was all over the papers about the concert featuring Jem and the Holograms. Reverting completely to type, Pizzazz threw one of her world class tempers. But not on account of Jem and the Holograms entirely. Furious, she stormed into Eric Raymond's office and slammed the newspaper down on his desk right in front of Jetta, Roxy, Stormer, and the Stingers.

"As always, as long as you have your head in your butt, Jem and the Holograms are on the move again and this time they are back in Las Vegas, with my mother no less!" Pizzazz shouted.

"No way, your mother is in Las Vegas?" Eric demanded, "I didn't even know that she was into music."

"She's not!" Pizzazz said, "But she is in management and look at who she is managing. Jaqui Benton! Jerrica and Kimber's mother, the one who was supposed to have died in a plane crash."

"Well I fail to see where this is our problem Pizzazz?" Riot the leader of the Stingers asked.

"If you weren't so strung out on that airhead Jem, you would know Riot!" Pizzazz snapped, "As it is, I can't expect you to understand, you were alienated by your military father not your mother so butt out."

"This is why no real person would want to be around you Pizzazz, you are a spoiled rotten child who never really worked for what she has in life." Riot shot back, "And for that, you'd never truly understand real life or love because no one kisses your ass like your daddy does and he does that just to get you out of his hair so he can work on his real true love which is his company."

Furiously, without even thinking, she slapped him. "You may not think I care about what happens but I'll show you." Pizzazz spat, "If you won't help me put a stop to this, I will do it myself. To hell with all of you assholes." Angerly she stormed out and slammed the door behind her. For the next two hours she wandered around the city finally stopping at Paradise Cove to watch the sunset. She hadn't been here since the Stingers made their appearance and nearly broke up both Jem and the Holograms and the Misfits. Riot had been chasing after Jem while Pizzazz chased after Riot; and yet, he was right, she was spoiled rotten. Her father had given her everything she had ever wanted and then some, but she had never truly appreiciated Her mind wandered back to when it had all began. As her mind replayed all of the memories, she actually felt herself getting sick by all she remembered. Her jealousy of Jem and the Holograms went back long before the bands were rivals. When her mother left, she watched Jaqui with Jerrica and Kimber then eventually Aja and Shana. As time went on, she found herself jealous over the connection of closeness the Bentons seemed to have and she didn't. She hated her mother for having left her alone all those years, even her father who was always still there never gave her the kind of attention Emmett and Jaqui did Jerrica, Aja, Kimber, and Shana. She picked up a flat rock throwing it into the ocean and watching as it skipped along the waves. A song from the past rang in her ears.

I'M GONNA CHANGE [Roxy] Hey! I'm gonna change my luck I'm gonna change my luck somehow I'm gonna find another connection and take a whole new direction I'm gonna change my luck right now I'm gonna change my life (Yeah!) I'm gonna change my life someway I'll leave my troubles behind me, up in the sky you will find me I'm gonna change my life today I've had enough of bein' poor miss number two (ah...) Time things were rearranged, a change is overdue... (Change) (Change) (Change) I'm gonna change, you'll see And when I change, you'll be impressed I'm gonna rewrite my story, win all the prizes and all the glory I'm gonna change, you'll see, and be the best...

"That's it." Pizzazz thought, "I need some time away, from the Misfits, Eric, all of them. I am going to go somewhere else and change my life for good without the past." Later that evening when the news of Pizzazz's departure reached Stinger Sound, Eric all but blew the roof off of the building causing the remaining Misfits, Minx and Rapture to actually recoil in fear. Cool your jets, Yank." Jetta said, "She just said that she needed sometime to clear her mind and figure out where she goes from here. You can't really blame her."

"Excuse me?" Eric demanded, the phone ringing cut him off. "Stinger Sound. Pizzazz, where are you? You're what? Not if I have anything to say about it Lady. You get your spoiled ass back here or I will sue you for breach of contract."

"If you do that Eric dear, then I will have to counter sue you for money laundering and embezzlement how about that?" Pizzazz countered, "I'm not quitting dumbo, I'm merely taking sometime off. You have the Stingers anyway and the girls already know what ever help they need until I get back they can get it from my place. See you when I get back."

"Pizzazz don't you dare." Eric started, but Pizzazz had already hung up the phone she was talking on and left. She did not care where she was going as long as it was as far away from Los Angeles as humanly possible. Just as Pizzazz boarded her plane out of the city, Jem and the Holograms with Joyce and Jaqui entered the terminal. Jem had become Jerrica before boarding the plane in Las Vegas and flew home with the group.

"I will be right back you guys, I'm going to call Mrs. Bailey and let her know that we are back." Jerrica said, "I will meet you at the baggage claim in thirty minutes." She took off in that direction. She turned a sharp corner and not paying attention she collided with someone coming in from another terminal. They hit the floor and began laughing. The stranger helped her to her feet and finally gained his composure. He was gorgeous. Tall, well built, with long dark brown hair and beautiful eyes. "Jordan? Jordan Prescott, I don't believe it. Is it really you? What in the world are you doing here in Los Angeles. I thought you had gone back home?"

"Hello Jerrica." Jordan said, "I did actually, I went to see my brother Tristan and his wife Jamie. There is so much I thought to catch you up on, but I had no idea that you had such a full plate especially with Jem."

"Not so loud Jordan." Jerrica scolded, "You are the only one of a few who know and I'd like to keep it that way. What brings you here anyway?"

"Well a few things actually," Jordan confessed, "But I was hoping I could talk to you about them over dinner while I am here. I know what you are going to say, save it. Rio has never given you a fair chance and truthfully neither has Riot, which is one of the reasons I'm here and I rather you hear it from me than by secondary sources. All I ask is that you hear me out before you make a decision about me. One, I know you didn't know I had a brother well I do, a brother and sister Tristan and Kaitlyn. What you didn't know is this: My full name is Jordan Prescott Llewellyn; Tristan is my twin and then there's Kaitlyn. We have family here. My Uncle Daniel, his wife Mildred, and of course my cousin Rory who of course you know as..."

"Riot!" Jerrica finished, "Both him and Rio lust after Jem my alter ego and neither one know that we are one and the same. I've tried telling Rio the truth but every time I try something always happens to prevent it."

"You just want to be loved for you no matter what disguise you are in." Jordan said, "You know what, I have some ideas I would like to discuss with you in a couple of days if you are up to it. Here is the address I will be staying at, please think about it, Jerrica. Besides, you and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Alright, I'll think about it and give you a call." Jerrica replied. She sighed as Jordan disappeared into the crowd. Meanwhile on her flight out of town or maybe the country, Pizzazz sat back looking out the window deep in thought. How much everything had changed since the beginning. Well not everything. Every guy she ever chased avoided her, first Rio because of Jem and Jerrica, then Shawn Harrison and Steve the coach because of Kimber, even Riot because of Jem and no one save for the Holograms knew who she really was. Wait a minute! That's it! J.E.M. Jaqueline Elizabeth Mason Benton. Jem was actually Jaqui Benton! She used her initials as a cover for her new identity. Boy this wasn't going to go over well with Eric. She sat back contemplating her next move, this was going to be free and easy.

FREE AND EASY I like livin' life that's free and easy Free and easy as A-B-C Hard work, it ain't my speed The only thing I need is a life that's free and easy (Free and easy) Free and easy (Free and easy...) Nothin' bothers me (No) I'm free and easy Free and easy as 1-2-3 I think it's a blast to play loose and fast Takin' each day free and easy (Free and easy) Free and easy (Free and easy...) No sweat, no strain, no aches, no pains, no rules to obey (No sir, no way!) Free and easy (Free and easy...) Free and easy (Free and easy...) Free and easy (Free and easy...) Easy!

As she went over her plan to expose Jem and make a mess out of Eric's life, she leaned back smiling as the music of that song reran through her already clearing thoughts. Now was the time for payback and payback as everyone knew was an absolute bitch!


End file.
